El Retorno de Love Hina
by Pandas4ever
Summary: Trata sobre la segunda parte de la saga.rnHabra poca acción pero después ya la habrá.rnEn mis proximos capítulospodreis apreciar el encanto de mi fik, con un punto de acción i un puntazo verde...rnEspero que os guste y espero muchos revews.Gracias.
1. Desaparecida 1 parte

**El regreso de LOVE HINA:**

Hola a todos! Estais presentes a la estrena de mi primer fic. Este fic estará lleno de... de que va ser! toqueteo, amor, xo por respecto a los niños de 13 años, de momento no explicaré detalladamente.

Que os puedo decir: espero que os guste y que dejeis rewiers. Acepto elogios, tomatazos, insultos (a veces), nuevas ideas para mejorar.

Y A LEEEEERRRR...

**Capítulo 1: Desaparecida 1r Parte:**

Desaparecida:

Un dia más en la residencia hinata. Keitaro aparece limpiando la sala de los baños termales.

Esto es una porquería, de fregar y rascar todos los días la misma carroña.

Entra alguien en los baños y se tira al agua. Keitaro no lo ve por culpa del agua vaporizada.

¿Hola, hay alguien?

Aparece Naru desnuda, enseñando todos sus partes nobles.

Keitaro hagámoslo aquí.

Naru no es un poco precipitado (todo rojo y sacando humo)

Que va, no seas vergonzoso. Ven hacia mí como un león.

Keitaro le da un beso con lengua, mientras se tocan, pero se extraña.

En el preciso instante, entra Naru por la puerta.

¡Keitaro que haces desgraciado!-Por supuesto, seguido de un puñetazo que lo lanza contra una de las vigas de la casa, ésta se quiebra.

Tú no eres Naru.-dice con arañazos por todo el cuerpo.

Claro que lo soy.

Naru no besa así (extrañado aún más)

¿Alguien me explica lo que está pasando?-_Naru_

Uix, me has pillado, lo siento Naru. No se cómo te lo has hecho Keitaro, era una réplica exacta de Naru desnuda, lo hice mientras dormía, jijijijiji (risa malévola y en voz baja). He estado apunto de conseguirlo, lo mejoraré, porqué soy la "Gran Kaolla inventora".

Vete ahora mismo que no estoy para bromas- _Keitaro Pensativo _

Ok, pero ya te lo conseguiré. Jijijijijiji.

Flaix, Flix (Risas)

¿Que ha pasado¿Kaolla¿Donde estas? Una nota:

"He raptado a esta chiquilla. Para su rescate quiero 1.000.000.de yenes."

Na, na, na, esto no es importante, aquí:

"Si no los traes os entregaré un video grabando su muerte"

Firmado: Killer Gost

Es terrible, debo avisar a las demás chicas.

A su alrededor estaban todas las chicas mirando.

Pero cómo... desde cuando...

Vamos a buscarla- dijo Shinobu.

Llamemos primero a la policía –dijo Naru.

Silencio, se oyen voces.

Los sueños son muy traicioneros igual que en la vida real.-los viejos carcas que siempre están en todos sitios diciendo "los sueños aquello", "los sueños lo otro", pesaos...

Todos con cara de sorprendidos.

Da igual, la iremos a buscar nosotros y si no la encontramos llamos a la poli¿de acuerdo?

Yo paso-_Sara_

Yo también- _Kitsune_

Chicas, no queríais aventuras, aquí las tenéis, tenemos que ir a buscarla. Quien gane se podrá bañar a solas con Keitaro.

Keitaro mira a Naru con cara de asombro y de preocupación.

Las chicas se animan y dijeron;

Iremos pero con la condición de que se vale todo-_Kitsune. _

Tranquilo Keitaro, estoy segura de que ganaré yo.

Vamos, empieza la cacería-_Sara_.

Las chicas empezaron a correr, menos Naru que se queda al lado de Keitaro.

Escucha Keitaro, que sepas que lo he hecho por animarlas de verdad.(risa malévola)

Tranquila, te entiendo. Venga vamos, debemos encontrar a Kaolla antes de que sea tarde.

Venga!(Gritan las chicas), o perderéis (más risas).

Continuará...


	2. Desaparecida 2 parte

Desaparecida (segunda parte):

Queridos lectores de mis fiks:

Esta es la segunda parte de un corto primer capítulo, (el primero de todos), en esta, aparecerán otros personajes de la serie de anime. En este chapter no encuentran a Kaolla, pero en la tercera parte de este capítulo, por fin la encontrarán, o quizás en el cuarto, ya veremos..

En este capítulo Keitaro y las chicas se hacen amigos de éstos personajes.

¿Quiénes serán estos personajes misteriosos?

Por cierto he cambiado la manera de decir quienes eran los personajes, por que no se entendía muy bien quien hablaba.

Espero que os guste estimados lectores.

Gracias y **EPEZAD**...

Desaparecida (segunda parte):

Cuando las chicas, Keitaro y Naru estaban bajando las escaleras, se encuentran a un grupito de cuatro hombres encapuchados:

_Sara:_ Estoy harta de estos monjes del diablo diciendo siempre la típica cosa de los sueños, a la porra - Sala le pega una patada a uno, pero al intentarlo el hombre encapuchado se para la patada agarrandola del pié y lazándola a una distancia de 20 metros.

_Sara: _Ahhhhgggggg...

_Sara: _Sorprendida, casi llorando y tendida en el suelo, dice: ¡Esos monjes no son normales!

_Kitsune_: ¡Os mataremos a puñetazos!

_Hombre encapuchado_: Basta, no sois lo suficiente fuertes para mi.

_Naru:_ Pero que se ha creído este.

_El hombre encapuchado_ se quita la capucha y dice: Me llamo Yusuke Urameshi. Soy un candidato a rey del mundo infernal, tenedme respeto.

_Naru:_ ¡Pero si tiene nuestra edad!

_Yusuke_: No juzguéis a nadie por su apariencia, soy más que lo que llegareis alo mejor a ver.

_Naru_: Escucha tío, a nosotros nos da igual, a mí como si eres Sadam Juseín. Vete, la residencia esta cerrada.

_Yusuke:_ No vengo por la residencia, vengo a buscar a Heninchi, un asesino del mundo infernal que es lleva más de 15.000 secuestros en su cuenta, además quien no paga el rescate, Heninchi mata a sus presas, es justamente quien ha raptado a vuestra amiga.

_Kitsune_: ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

_Yusuke_: Esto ahora no importa, estos son mis amigos. - se descubren todos los rostros- ellos son: Kurama, especialista en botánica y en estrategias; Hiei, gran espadachín y esta es Genkai, una maestra en técnicas de lucha espirituales.

Las chicas y Keitaro se quedaron perplejos.

_Keitaro_: ¿Y que queréis de nosotros?

_Kurama:_ Justamente queremos saber donde está vuestra amiga, os agradeceríamos la información – cara de buena fe.

_Hiei:_ Dejémosles, no servirá de nada.

_Genkai_: Hiei no seas así necesitamos, necesitamos a éste joven...

_Keitaro_: Me llamo Keitaro – Tono desafiante.

_Genkai_: ... y a dos chicas de esta residencia, que por cierto una de ellas es la raptada, los necesitamos por qué tienes también poderes espirituales que nos pueden favorecer en nuestro cometido. El chico es prácticamente invencible y muy elástico. Una de las chicas tiene una gran potencia en los puños a causa de proyección de la energía espiritual en todo su puño de tal manera que es muy fuerte en combates físicos; y la otra es experta en técnicas curativas de una región olvidada del África.

_Sara_: si hombre, no me creo eso de los poderes.

_Yusuke:_ eres muy pequeña para entenderlo.

_Shinobu:_ ¿Qué es ese ruido?

_Kitsune:_ ¿Cual?

_Hiei:_ Es verdad algo se acerca a gran velocidad.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

BBBBBBRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMM

¡plam!

Todos por los suelos.

_Yusuke:_ Que ha sido eso, que potencia.

_Sara_: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Papa!

_Seta_(padre de Sara): ¡Que tal chicas!

_Sara_ : ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Papa!

_Seta_: ¿Que tal todos? ¿Y esos quienes son? Bueno da igual. He venido ha llevarme a Sara a una isla donde hay muchas ruinas.

Encantado de conoceros chicos y señora.

_Genkai_: Gracias – desconcierto.

_Profesor Seta_: Venga Sara, que nos vamos.

_Sara_: pero papa si íbamos a ir en busca de un psicópata – reproche.

_Seta_: venga...-la coge como un saco de patatas y la mete en el coche, el coche acelera y se van el señor seta y Sara.

_Hiei_: Que tipo más raro – sin inmutarse.

_Yusuke_: Tenemos que ir a buscara ese criminal ahora antes de que sea tarde.

Yusuke, Hiei, Genkai, Kurama, Keitaro y las chicas avanzan hacia la escalera.

La tía Haruka estaba al final de las escaleras. De repente Kitsune y Shinobu empiezan a correr y Haruka empieza a perseguirlas.

_Kitsune:_ Bueno me voy a dar una vuelta si de acaso ya me diréis como acaba la historia ¿vale?. Adiós.

_Shinobu:_ Yo también me voy. ¡¡¡Adiós!

_Haruka_: Venid aquí ladronas, ¡¡¡bebedoras de sake!

Yusuke y sus compañeros con cara de extraño.

Naru: Debemos ir a por Kaolla.

Genkai: no debemos perder más tiempo, vamos.

Continuará...


	3. Desaparecida 3 parte

**Desaparecida 3 parte**

Este capitulo es el último de las tres partes de mi primer capítulo. En él se encontrarán momentos solicitados por mis fans. Respondiendo a _Karlos_ ya le he dado un punto más caliente al desenlace de esta historia; y respondiendo a Ana ya le he puesto + acción, si ves que falta acción dímelo en un review. Por cierto _Ultimate Spider_¿qué quiere decir camara?

Bueno, en fin espero que os guste mi desenlace y enviad muchos reviews.

Desaparecida 3 parte

Genkai: Noto a Heninchi, debe de estar cerca.

Yusuke: Yo también lo noto.

Naru: Corramos!

El grupo empieza a correr.

Kurama: Está muy cerca! – Mientras el grupo va corriendo.

El grupo acelera aún más el ritmo de correr y Yusuke y Hiei se adelantan.

Hiei: Yusuke, mira, un tenderete ambulante de bolitas de pulpo y sake.

Yusuke: Espera, debemos ir preparados, puede ser una trampa.

Hiei y Yusuke se detienen. Al momento el resto del grupo llega corriendo y se para donde están situados Hiei y su amigo.

Naru¿Qué...pasa, porque...paramos?- Cogiendo aire fuertemente.

Yusuke: Heninchi está en esa tienda ambulante.

Genkai: Tienes razón.

Kurama: Naru y Keitaro, por vuestra seguridad os pido que os quedéis al margen, es por vuestro bien.

Naru: Ni hablar, es nuestra amiga y también la intentaremos ayudar¿verdad que si Keitaro?

Keitaro: Buenoooooo, Naru, ya les has oído déjales hacer a ellos, son los expertos.

Naru: Si necesitáis ayuda no dudéis en pedirla.

Hiei: Gracias, pero no la necesitaremos.

Naru: Creído – Pensado.

Genkai: Venga chicos empecemos...

Kurama Genkai, Yusuke y Hiei, se acercan silenciosamente a la pequeña tienda y oyen:

Kaolla: Mmmmmm. Que ricas que están las bolitas de pulpo, me encantan, gracias Heninchi.

Yusuke: Está con Heninchi. – Dirigiéndose hacia los 3 amigos acompañantes.

Genkai: Ataquemos si más, ahora que están distraídos.

Kurama: Buena idea.

A 30 metros Naru y Keitaro hablaban:

Naru: Keitaro, si salimos de esta... ¿te querías casar conmigo¿o soy un estorbo?

Keitaro: No, no ,no, tu no eres ningún estorbo, eres la mejor mujer que conozco¿estás segura de lo que me has dicho?

Naru: Completamente, después de meditarlo pensé que ya era hora. Keitaro, te ... quiero.

Keitaro: Naru, yo taimen te quiero.

Se besan.

Una gran explosión se produce en el chiringuito. Los dos amantes miran y el panorama era el siguiente:

Kurama estaba con el vendedor del pequeño comercio y con Kaolla, los dos dormidos.

Hiei estaba con la espada en alto para atacar rápidamente a Heninchi.

Genkai tenía la mano apuntando a donde estaba el chiringuito y salía humo de ella y Yusuke, estaba apuntando con la REY GUN a Heninchi.

En un momento Heninchi dejó fuera de combate a Kurama, Hiei y a Genkai debilitada; Yusuke estaba protegido en una capa protectora que había hecho el mismo con energía espiritual.

Yusuke dispara la REY GUN MÚLTIPLE.

Pinyau, pam, pinyau.

Entre una nube de polvo se distingue una sombra. Heninchi aparece lleno de arañadas y con parte de la ropa destrozada.

Yusuke se queda impresionado. Sólo una vez Yusuke había disparado de esta manera la rey gun sin matar al contrincante, ésta era la segunda vez que sucedía.

Yusuke había agotado gran parte de sus fuerzas y estaba cogiendo aire, cuando Heninchi le arrea un puñetazo con fuerza infernal en el estómago.

Yusuke cae al suelo con dos costillas rotas y con sangre por la boca.

Genkai¡Vas a pagar por tus crímenes¡Hareiichi¡Ataque triple de fuerza espiritual con gas ácido!

Genkai dispara de sus dos manos luces azules y grises verdosas.

Heninchi desaparece de la zona de combate y Genkai desperdicia los tres tiros mortales.

Heninchi ríe como aquella vez que oyeron Naru y Keitaro cuando secuestró Heninchi a Kaolla. Al momento Naru y Keitaro oyen otra explosión, Genkai había quedado debilitada.

Naru: tenemos que hacer algo – preocupada. Tenemos que luchar para salvar a Kaolla y a los demás.

Keitaro¡Estoy contigo¡Vamos!

Naru y Keitaro empiezan a correr hacia Heninchi que había cogido a Kaolla a cuestas y había empezado a caminar por la calle.

Naru: Desgraciado¡suéltala ahora mismo!

Heninchi se ríe y deja caer a Kaolla al suelo.

Naru le planta cara y Keitaro se pone detrás de ella.

Naru le arrea un puñetazo en toda la cara y sale despedido dos calles más lejos.

Naru se mira el puño todo rojo y con un poco de sangre.

Keitaro¿Estás bien Naru, vaya golpe le has dado.

A lo lejos ven que Heninchi se levanta.

Heninchi¡Transformación Gulugérica!

Heninchi se empieza a hacer más fuerte y más alto, estaba creciendo.

Heninchi: Chiquilla, no sabes con quien te metes.

El ser demoníaco empieza a correr hacia ella y………

Keitaro: tendrás que pasar por mí primero.

Heninchi se vuelve a reír y dice que no vale la pena.

Heninchi intenta arrearle un puñetazo, pero………….Motoko le agarrarle el puño con solo una mano.

Motoko: A ver si eres tan fuerte como dicen.

Naru: Motoko….- Con lágrimas en los ojos.

Motoko¡Técnica oculta Shinmei Ryû puño doble matademonios!

**Nota**: Al hacer eso, si os habéis leído los cómics de Love Hina, sabréis que pasa cuando Motoco usa esta técnica oculta.

Naru se queda desnuda y Keitaro se le rompe la parte baja de los pantalones y Parte de la camiseta; Motoco se queda completamente desnuda, igual que Naru.

Naru¡No mires, y ayúdanos a dejarlo fuera de combate Keitaro!- Tapándose sus pechos con un brazo y el coño con lastra mano.

Keitaro se queda sin palabras viendo que Naru está desnuda, se pone rojo y dice:

"Tranquila Naru te voy a ayudar, a ti y a los demás.

Keitaro le intenta dar otro puñetazo pero lo esquiva Heninchi, que más o menos está distraído mirando a las chicas. De repente Keitaro se acuerda de las técnicas de artes marciales que le enseñó el profesor Seta en la isla de Pararakelse, a parte de aprender a excavar.

Keitaro mira a Heninchi con odio y aparece un aura alrededor de su cuerpo de color verde. Heninchi se da cuenta de lo que está pasando y lo mira como diciendo:"Pobre infeliz, pero ¿que es ese aura?

A Keitaro se le ponen los ojos de un color rojo muy potente.

Yusuke, muy debilitado en el suelo se queda muy sorprendido, al igual que todos los demás que despiertan de su ataque de Heninchi.

Keitaro¡Curación! - Gritando contadas sus fuerzas.

Todos se levantan y a las chicas les aparece otra vez la ropa sin ningún rasguño.

Motoko, Kurama, Hiei, Genkai, Yusuke y finalmente Keitaro:

Todos los nombrados¡Doble filón de la espada Hinata, Látigo de la rosa, sal dragón de llamas negras, ataque del tigre, REY GUNS TREPADORAS Y MÚLTIPLES; - y Keitaro mira fijamente a Heninchi, sacando chispas de sus ojos; y con el poder de todos se produce una grañidísima explosión que destroza 3 manzanas enteras.

Por fin lo habían eliminado.

Keitaro cae rendido al suelo.

Las chicas van hacia Kaolla y abrazándola, dando gracias de que esté bien.

Botam baja de las nubes volando con esa especie de escoba.

Botam: chicos, tened esto, adiós-se marcha.

**Nota**: Botam es un personaje que trabaja en el cielo para el príncipe Coenma, su trabajo es ser guía espiritual, es decir, guía a los recién muertos y ayuda en los casos del detective espiritual.

Yusuke coge una pantallita en que se enciende sola y el príncipe les da la enhorabuena por ayudarlo, y arregla los destrozos provocados. Al momento la pantallita se destruye.

Naru: Gracias por ayudarnos, pero ahora nos tendríamos que ir hacia la residencia, la gente debe estar preocupada, y Keitaro tiene que descansar.

Yusuke. espero volver a vernos muy pronto.

Naru: nosotras también.

Motoko, Kaolla, Naru y Keitaro, inconsciente, se dirigen hacia la residencia.

Anochece y Keitaro aún no se ha despertado.

Kitsune: chicas yo me voy a mi dormitorio que hoy he trabajado muy duro con Haruka.

Buenas noches.

Kaolla y Shinobu: nosotras también nos vamos a nuestros dormitorios, buenas noches.- riendo.

Motoko: espera Kitsune que te acompaño.

Naru y Keitaro se habían quedado solos en el salón.

Naru: Yate podrías despertar, pesas como un muerto – arrastrando a Keitaro por los brazos hacia su habitación.

Naru destapa la cama de Keitaro y lo mete en ella.

Naru: Buenas noches Keitaro.

Naru le va a dar un beso en la mejilla y cuando llevaba medio trayecto echo Keitaro de despierta, se balancea hacia ella y se besan y se meten en le cama de él los dos juntos.

**Nota:** (que bonito me ha quedado, jejejejejeje)

**Fin del capítulo**


	4. La baraja de cartas

La baraja de cartas 

Queridos lectores de mis fantásticos capítulos(jejejeje), este es uno de los capítulos más verdes por el momento, en este Naru y Keitaro acaban "muy juntitos", ya veréis.

En este capítulo Shinobu se encontrará unas cartas con las que Naru y Keitaro jugarán mucho.

OK ultimate spider. Alba espero que te guste, es de los más verdes que veréis.

DEW y gracias a todos, espero que os guste.

La baraja de cartas (verde) 

Un buen dia en la residencia Hinata...

Keitaro se levanta de su cama. Allí de pie estaba Shinobu tendiendo la ropa.

Shinobu iba con una minifalda en la que al tender la ropa y levantando la pierna para llegar a las últimas cuerdas del pequeño tendedero se podían ver sus braguitas de color violeta transparente en la que Keitaro podía lograr ver su vello púbuco, alrededor de una sombra.

De golpe Keitaro dice rompiendo el cantar de los pajaritos y el silencio que había en Hinata.

Keitaro: Oh! Dios mío! – Gritando.

Shinobu: Perdona Urashima, lo siento mucho, pero es que las cuerdas del tendedero exterior están llenas de ropa y esta no cabía y pensé que... – indecisión - no te importaría que lo tendiera aquí. Lo siento Keitaro.

Keitaro: No tranquila, no te preocupes, es que me he despertado muy rápidamente y al verte allí de pié enseñando la pantorrilla...- Shinobu como un tomate - ...he tenido una...

De golpe Keitaro se da cuenta de lo que había dicho y también se pone rojo.

Shinobu sale corriendo del dormitorio toda roja y se golpea con Kaolla.

Kaolla: ¡Qué te pasa Shinobu?

Shinobu: Es que Keitaro... se ha corrido pensando en mi – con lágrimas en los ojos de preocupación.

Kaolla la mira y pega un grito.

Kaolla: ¡¡¡¡¡El pervertido ha vuelto ha atacar!

De repente aparecen Kitsune y Motoko con su espada en la mano.

Motoko: se va a enterar.

Kaolla se va y Shinobu sale corriendo de la casa.

Keitaro sale de su habitación mirándose su "rabo" y diciendo que no sen voz baja.

Keitaro ve el panorama y sale corriendo en dirección al baño.

En el camino de su huída aparece Kaolla.

Kaolla: Mega tortuga 6 – Gritando y poniendo cara de loca.

Keitaro asustado gira y se mete en el baño.

Keitaro: Salvado – dice en voz muy baja.

_Nota_: A ver si os podéis imaginar esta situación en la que:

Keitaro se gira y ve a Narusegawa semidesnuda, con las braguitas tanga de color rojo y rosa a la altura de sus tobillos y con su camisón recogido a la altura de su ombligo.

Keitaro tiene una parte del pantalón mojada de...

Naru: Keitaro – Grita con una voz que hasta las demás chicas que esperaban en el otro lado de la puerta se asustaron.

Kitsune: ¿Naru lo tienes controlado?

Naru: Si chicas, este me lo cargo yo.

Motoko y Kitsune se ríen.

Kaolla: De que os reís, pero si no le hemos podido pegar, se ha escapado.

Motoko: Tranquila Kaolla Naru le zurrará bien.

Kaolla: Y yo que quería estrenar mi nueva arma...

En el cuarto de baño...

Naru: Keitaro, no sé cómo te lo haces pero siempre te metes en líos.

Naru se levanta y deja caer el camisón, pero con las bragas aún por los tobillos. Se acerca a que Keitaro y le abraza.

Naru: te quiero mucho.

Keitaro: Yo también a ti.

Los dos enamorados se besan.

_Nota_: (Ojo)

Keitaro la coge de la cintura y la eleva, Naru se agarra a las estrechas paredes de color azul envejecido. Keitaro se baja los pantalones y saca su pene, lleno de semen alrededor de él. Naru abre los ojos sorprendida y va deslizándose suavemente hasta llegar donde estaba Keitaro y poniendo su coño montado sobre su mojado y empinado pene de 15cm. Naru iba subiendo y bajando, igual que Keitaro, por fin llegó el momento... el orgasmo estaba llegando y los dos gritaban ¡ah!.

Motoko, Kitsune y Kaolla se rieron.

Motoko: Naru lo está zurrando como se debe, ves Kaolla como es mejor que lo pegue Naru.

Kaolla: De acuerdo – riendo.

Keitaro y Naru mientras se morreaban Keitaro le iba recorriendo todo el cuerpo, pasando primero por sus pechos de talla 90 y lamiéndole sus pezones; y después bajando más llegando a su coño, y metiéndole los dedos en él. Naru se desmontó del tiovivo y le chupó el pene.

Toc-toc-toc. Pican a la puerta.

Haruka: ¿Quien hay? Tengo que entrar, que el baño del puesto de te está estropeado.

Naru y Keitaro se miran con cara de sorpresa.

Naru: Que hacemos Keitaro, corre sal por la trampilla. – En voz muy Baja.

Haruka: ¿Naru?

Keitaro: ¡no quepo! – en voz Baja.

Haruka: ¿Keitaro?

Naru: ¡Ahora salgo Haruka! – Chillando – Keitaro venga que te empujo – en voz bajísima.

Keitaro salta hasta llegar a la trampilla de la pequeña ventana, se agarra y se queda atascado.

Keitaro: ¡Naru que no paso, me he quedado encallado!

Naru le empuja por el trasero y Keitaro logra salir del pequeño y estrecho cuarto de baño y cae sobre las ramas de árboles que habían en el suelo.

Keitaro: ¡Hay, me he pinchado.

Naru tira de la cadena del retrete y anuncia a Haruka que sale.

Naru y Keitaro han logrado pasar inadvertidos, por lo menos esta vez.

Shinobu va caminado por el pequeño pueblo de Hinata.

Shinobu nota una presencia y se gira rápidamente y encuentra una baraja de cartas, recogidas con una goma elástica.

Ella la recoge y se la guarda en su bolsita. Se dirige a la residencia Hinata contenta y en dirección a Kaolla para retarla a un 7 y medio (juego de cartas).

Shinobu llega a la residencia y deja las cartas sobre la mesita baja del saloncito que hay justo delante de el recibidor.

Keitaro que ya iba limpio y cambiado, estaba pensando en lo sucedido; cuando de golpe pasa por el recibidor en dirección a la cocina para ver si estaba Shinobu y disculparse, y encuentra las cartas encima de la mesita. Keitaro se extraña. Toma las cartas y se las guarda en su bolsillo. No encuentra a nadie en la cocina.

Mediodía.

Keitaro se dirige a su habitación y se encuentra a Motoko.

Motoko: Keitaro, ¿te h dado una buena paliza Narusagawa?

Keitaro: No lo sabes tu bien, esa chica tiene mucha fuerza en los puños.

Motoko: Pervertido, ves con cuidado.

Keitaro: OK.

Keitaro entra en su habitación.

Se saca la mano de su bolsillo y saca la baraja. Le quita la goma y abre las cartas.

Keitaro se sorprende. Es una baraja desgastada por los bordes. Es una baraja porno.

Keitaro: Que mala suerte tengo siempre, mira que encontrarme esto. Como una de las chicas lo encuentre me matan. – Dice con un tono de voz preocupado de verdad.

Se oye un ruido en la habitación de arriba. Es Naru apartando su pequeña mesita para bajar a la habitación de Keitaro.

Keitaro ya se sabe el método que utiliza y de repente se da cuenta de que la trampilla estaba abierta, Keitaro se da prisa en esconder las cartas detrás de él.

Naru se tira de su habitación y cae en la de Keitaro.

Naru: Que haces Keitaro.

Keitaro: Nada Naru, yo no estoy haciendo nada.

Naru le empuja y ve las cartas, que en la primera carta no se aprecia que sea una baraja x. Inconscientemente, Naru le dice: ¿Jugamos una partidita al ramiro?

Keitaro: No Naru, estoy muy cansado hoy, lo dejamos para otro dia, ¿vale?

Naru: solo una muy rápida.

Keitaro: Naru... No...

Naru ya había sacado la goma y había abierto la baraja.

Naru: Keitaro, ¿que es esto?

Keitaro: no son mías, me las he encontrado esta mañana en el recibidor.

Naru: ¿De verdad? – fascinada.

Keitaro: ¿no te enfadas? – extrañado.

Naru: no, ¿no son tuyas verdad? Pues tu no tienes la culpa, a demás nunca había visto unas de este tipo. – curioseando.

Naru: ¿Jugamos? – con cara de pícara.

Keitaro: OK. ¿Qué nos apostamos?

Naru: la ropa, jejejejejeje.

Shinobu encuentra a Kaolla.

Shinobu: ¿quieres jugar a cartas? Me he encontrado unas en la calle.

Kaolla: Sí, te voy a dar una paliza. – riendo.

Shinobu y Kaolla van donde Shinobu había posado las cartas.

Shinobu: estaban aquí, alguien las debe haber cogido. Vamos a buscar al delincuente.

Kaolla: Creo que sé quien ha sido – ojos malignossss.

Shinobu sigue a Kaolla que se dirige a la habitación de Keitaro.

Kaolla abre la puerta y...

_Nota_: os explico la situación (Ojo):

Kaolla abre la puerta y ve a Naru y a Keitaro jugando a cartas.

Keitaro lleva todo puesto.

Naru tiene los pechos al descubierto, y el coño también, es decir que estaba semidesnuda, tenia las nalgas tapadas por su propia ropa. Naru se había jugado todo y estaba en bolas.

Keitaro tenia la cabeza en su coño, os explico; cuando uno ya se ha jugado toda su ropa y vuelve a perder debe hacer lo que el contrincante decida, por extremo que parezca, excepto acciones que perjudiquen a uno mismo.

Keitaro había elegido chuparle su gran y dulce coñito por haber ganado su partida.

Pero no os penséis, Naru disfrutaba como una loca y estaba a rebosar de placer.

Keitaro estaba haciendo servir la técnica del remolino para lamerle su precioso ser rodeado de vello.

Shinobu: ¡Ah, ahahahahah! – asustada por lo que veían.

Naru: Keitaro me ha obligado.

Keitaro mira con desconcierto a Naru. Ella le responde su mirada como diciendo "lo siento, sino nos pillarían".

Al momento aparece Kitsune y Motoko, Kitsune les tapa los ojos a Shinobu y Kaolla; y Motoko desenvaina su larga y poderosa espada y ataca a Keitaro.

Motoko: ¡Por el poder de Shyn Mei Rhuyn! – Gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

Keitaro sale lanzado y con tanta fuerza cae más allá del puente del pueblo.

Naru: Gracias chicas.

Por la noche.

Keitaro: Escucha Naru, yo te quiero, pero parece que tu a mi no, ¿te avergüenzas de mi?

Naru: No es eso, es que te tienen mal visto y si les decimos que estamos saliendo nos miran mal.

Keitaro: si nos miraran mal, no serian nuestras amigas, lo tendrán que aceptar.

Naru: es verdad. – se besan.

Se abre la puerta. Todas están allí presentes, hasta la tía Haruka.

Kitsune: lo hemos oído todo. Naru no se que te piensas de nosotras, un respeto que somos tus mejores amigas; y además ya nos pensábamos des de hace tiempo que vosotros salíais.

Naru: ¡Tontas, ¿porque no lo habíais icho antes? – con lágrimas en los ojos.

Keitaro y Naru se miran y se besan por segunda vez en público.

**Fin del capítulo**


	5. 1 proposición: ¿lo cojo o lo dejo?

**Una proposición, ¿la cojo o la dejo?**

Estimados lectores de mis capítulos:

En este capítulo de Love Hina, vuelve Yusuke, un personaje que aparecerá mucho en los siguientes capítulos, y que por cierto no hay nada de morbo en éste. Bueno ya no os digo nada más del capítulo o sino lo diré todo.

Debo admitir que éste es uno de mis mejores capítulos, aun que sea un poco más cortito.

Os agradezco que leáis mis historias y no os olvidéis de dejar un review.

Un gran abrazo a todos a empezad ¡ya!

**Una proposición, ¿la cojo o la dejo?**

Otro día normal en la casa Hinata...

Kaolla: Keitaro una pregunta muy fácil.

Keitaro: Dime.

Kaolla: Donde están las demás chicas?

Keitaro: Sinceramente no lo se, cuando me he levantado había una nota de Naru al lado de mi cama.

Kaolla: ¿Y que decía? – interesada.

Keitaro: Ponía que en una semana no volverían.

Kaolla: ¿Todas? – sorprendida.

Keitaro: Desgraciadamente si. – tristón.

Kaolla: Tu tranquilo nos lo vamos a pasar de fábula. ¿Quieres jugar a algo? Como por ejemplo ¿a cartas?- risa malévola.

Keitaro: ¡No! – rápidamente. Escucha dentro de un rato vendrá un amigo; intenta portarte bien.

Kaolla: ¿Ese amigo es guapo? – risitas.

Keitaro: tu solo intenta no romper nada ni armar jaleo.

Kaolla: OK.

Al cabo de una hora y poco llaman a la puerta de la residencia. Keitaro va a mirar quien es cuando se da una grata sorpresa.

Keitaro: ¡Yusuke, me pensaba que ya no volverías más cuando al cabo de poco tu me llamaste.

Yusuke: Vengo extraoficialmente, vengo a pasar unos 3 días de reposo y descanso.

Kaolla: Que bien nos lo vamos a pasar – canturreando.

Keitaro: por favor pasa.

Yusuke entra en la residencia sin decir ninguna palabra más, con su peculiar bolsita de viaje. Keitaro lo acomoda en una bonita habitación muy parecida a la de Narusegawa.

Yusuke: Discúlpame, voy a descansar un rato, ¿a la cena me vienes a despertar? Gracias.

Keitaro: hasta después.

Kaolla: que bien nos lo vamos a pasar – corriendo por los pasillos.

Keitaro: Kaolla no grites que nuestro invitado está descansando.

Kaolla: que bien nos lo vamos a pasar – cantando más bajito pero corriendo igual y con una sonrisa grandiosa en la cara.

Keitaro se va también a su habitación a descansar y a pensar en Narusegawa.

La hora de la cena, Kaolla está cocinando algo que huele un poco raro pero Keitaro decide ir a despertar a Yusuke.

Keitaro abre la puerta pero allí no hay nadie.

Keitaro: ¿Yusuke?

Yusuke de repente cae del techo (de donde estaba agarrado), y le da unos golpes en el estomago. Yusuke no se derrumba pero se deja caer sobre el marco de la puerta corredera. Keitaro tiene sangre en la boca.

Keitaro: ¿Por qué me has pegado? – con un cierto tono de rabia.

Yusuke: era para ver si tenias reflejos; ya veo que muy pocos. En verdad no estoy aquí extraoficialmente, sino que estoy aquí para reclutarte a ti y a Kaolla, Kaolla ya ha dicho que si y ya he hablado personalmente a su hermano.

Keitaro: ¿Y para qué quieres reclutarme? – extrañado.

Yusuke: para llevarte conmigo al mundo infernal, donde ha empezado una batalla.

Keitaro se quedó paralizado en eso que Kaolla pasaba por allí.

Kaolla: ¿la batalla se come? ¡Que bien nos lo vamos a pasar esto tres días!

Yusuke: Kaolla después de estos tres días Keitaro debe de haber decidido su respuesta, si es que me ayudará me lo tendré que llevar al mundo infernal; allí ya están otros talentos como tu Keitaro, y también está Narusegawa.

Keitaro: Escucha Yusuke me lo tengo que pensar. Aquí está todo lo que tengo, sobretodo recuerdos de mi infancia.

Yusuke: ¿Qué tipo de recuerdos? – arqueando los ojos.

Keitaro: recuerdos de cuando estaba con Naru y Mutsumi. Y además… No te tengo que dar explicaciones. Me voy a mi cuarto.

Keitaro se aleja de ellos y entra y cierra la puerta de su habitación; en ella se estira en el suelo de parquet y empieza a pensar.

Keitaro: Debería de ir al mundo infernal, allí está la persona que quiero, pero por otra parte tengo responsabilidades con la residencia.

Kaolla entra repentinamente a la habitación.

Kaolla: debes ir seguro que de la residencia la puedes alquilar o algo, o dejarle a Kitsune… pero tu tranquilo por ello lo que te debe preocupar debe ser poder ayudar a Yusuke.

De repente Keitaro se da cuenta de que no es tan pequeña como parece, que ya se ha hecho grande, y que es ya una mujercita.

Keitaro: ¿Como has sabido lo que pensaba?

Kaolla se pone a reír.

Kaolla: la primera noche que viniste a esta residencia te implanté un chip en el cerebro a través de vía nasal con el que puedo oír todos tus pensamientos, todas las chicas incluida Haruka tienes implantado uno; vosotros no oís los míos porque la opción de escuchar pensamientos la tenéis desactivada – risa malévola.

En vez de enfurecerse Keitaro dijo con voz bien alta: Iremos al mundo infernal.

**FIN**


	6. 6 El día de la marcha

**El día de la marcha:**

Queridos seguidores de mis historias, lo siento por el retraso pero ya veréis que merece la pena la espera, en este capítulo aparece un nuevo acompañante en su recorrido, uno que tiene unos poderes espirituales muy poderosos, porqué los combina la fuerza espiritual con la luz fantasmal.

En los próximos capítulos prometo combates espero que los leáis y suerte, espero que os guste.

**El día de la marcha:**

Por fin llega el día de la despedida y Haruka, Kitsune, Motoko, junto a Sara y Shinobu, se deciden a dirigir la residencia Hinata en la ausencia de Kaolla, Naru y por supuesto Keitaro.

Keitaro: ¿Dónde estarán las chicas? Ya hacen tarde – está en la recepción.

Yusuke: que chico, ¿¿¿ya tienes todo listo para ir al mundo infernal? – viendo que Keitaro tenia su pequeña bolsa de viaje al lado de sus pies.

Keitaro: Yo si pero no se donde estarán las chicas.

De repente se oyen unas voces, son las chicas que están subiendo las escaleras que llevan a la residencia y llevan algo cada una en la mano.

Kitsune: tenemos que agradecerte la que has hecho por nosotras todo este tiempo y te lo queremos demostrar dándote estos regalos que esperemos que te sirvan en tu viaje.

Keitaro: no hacia falta – modesto.

Kitsune: por mi parte te doy este amuleto de plata. – en forma de colgante.

Motoko: Yo te entrego la espada originaria de mi clan, que esconde poderes inexplorados.

Shinobu: yo te doy este Tupperware, con esta comida que tardaras en probar otra vez. Además no necesitarás calentarla, es fría.- llorando.

Haruka: ten Keitaro, ten este paquete de cigarrillos, lo necesitaras – Keitaro con cara de sorprendido y replicando que él no fuma.

Keitaro se dio cuenta que las chicas estaban llorando de emoción. Keitaro fue una a una abrazando las con gran ilusión.

Keitaro: ¡Eh! ¡Chicas que no me voy a morir!

Haruka se decepciono un poco.

Yusuke: es la hora.

Keitaro: adiós chicas, espero que penséis en mí en mi larga tardanza.

Chicas: lo haremos – entre lloros.

Yusuke empieza a bajar las escaleras y a un par de metros Keitaro le sigue.

Keitaro: ¿Por donde iremos?

En ese mismo instante se oye un estallido de una piñata; y se oyen las voces de las chicas gritar: "¡fiesta!".

Keitaro mira a Yusuke con cara de espanto.

Keitaro: espero que cuiden bien la residencia – con cara de no saber si estar preocupado o esta riendo.

Yusuke: no te preocupes.

Al cabo de unas horas Yusuke y Keitaro se paran delante de una vieja casa de madera hecha polvo.

Yusuke: es aquí.

Keitaro: ¿Aquí?

Yusuke: Si, entremos.

Entran en la habitación, por dentro la casa parecía un poco más amplia, no había paredes. En el centro de la casa estaba un chico joven, con los ojos cerrados y moviendo las manos circularmente.

Yusuke: Hola Nakilxen.

El joven chico abre los ojos, deja estar su movimiento de manos y sonríe a Yusuke sin vacilación. Después gira la vista y mira a Keitaro con cara de no entender quien era.

Nakilxen: Yusuke, ¿Dónde está Gurnura?

Yusuke mueve la cabeza con cierta pena. Nakilxen resopla.

Yusuke: eran 500 víboras infernales por lo menos, no pude ayudarlo.

Keitaro mira a los dos con cara de no entender nada de lo que estaban hablando.

Yusuke: éste es Keitaro nuestro nuevo compañero, junto a dos chicas más con las que nos encontraremos en el punto de queda en el mundo infernal.

Nakilxen: habéis tardado mucho, el viaje va a ser un poco doloroso, estos portales no están pensados para durar más de 2 horas.

Keitaro aún estaba más confundido, pero se decide a hablar.

Keitaro: ¿Como de doloroso?

Nakilxen: Como 300 caníbales de Sumaztku mordiéndote todo el cuerpo– con cara de interesado.

Yusuke se ríe al ver la cara de Keitaro.

Yusuke: Nakil no te pases, tranquilo Keitaro no será para tanto – entre risas – ¿Nos vamos? Piensa que ya no habrá vuelta atrás. – Preguntándole a Keitaro sin obtener respuesta. Keitaro levanta la cabeza y dice: ¡En marcha! – Saltando por el portal.

Los dos guerreros se miran con cara de asusto.

Nakilxen: ¿Por qué ha saltado? – Con la cara blanca. – Ahora no sabremos donde ha ido a parar.

Continuará…


End file.
